JP 2006-99639 A describes a control apparatus such as programmable logic controller (PLC) which controls industrial apparatus such as robot in an assembly line in a factory. A case of the control apparatus may have an insertion hole to which a storage medium shaped in a card such as SD card is put. A worker inserts a storage medium into an insertion hole so as to, for example, rewrite the control program for the industrial apparatus or perform data logging to acquire execution record of the control program.